1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a nanogap device, a signal processing method using the nanogap device, and/or a method of manufacturing the nanogap device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been developed to detect a target biomolecule such as a DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) from a sample. Among them, a method using a nanogap has been identified as a DNA detection system.
At present, a system for measuring a tunneling current or a blockade current when a DNA, a ribonucleic acid (RNA), or the like passes through a nanogap has been implemented variously. Signal detection may be difficult because a molecule may pass through a nanogap quickly and a signal from the nanogap is small. For example, since DNA may move at an ultrahigh speed of 107 base/sec or higher, existing electrical signal detecting methods may have difficulty in distinguishing four different DNA bases having an interval of 0.37 nm.